I am Alone Again
by darklynxproductions
Summary: After Tsuna see's his Best friend die in front of his face, He goes to Byakuran, Who sends him to a parallel world were he was no connection to mafia, besides his dad, and he's 15 again he has to try to resist the mafia, and protect them all at once.
1. Chapter 1

~Ten years later~

a 25 year old tsuna was sitting in his office signing paperwork. It has been 10 years since he first entered the mafia. After all his paper work he walk into the hallways of the vongola mansion. I started getting lost in thought. He started thinking about all they have been through. He thought about all they did through the years. He thought about everything he wish could be there once again, he wish time could turn back.

Tsuna made his way over too Yamamoto's room. Yamamoto is the last guardian left alive from a mass murderer. When he knocked on the door he was relieved to hear yamamotos voice. "Come in." I then walk into the room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. Tsuna went over to him and sat next to him. He looked up at yamamoto with saddened eyes.

"Tsuna we love you and you know it even if the others are gone I'm still here for you, and I think the others are watching over you." then put of the corner came a figure only tsuna could make out. It was holding yamamoto's sword. It then with one swift move cut it off.

Tsuna fell to the ground with fear and shock, he just lost his entire family as of today. As he was about to call someone Dino walked in. "Tsuna what did you do?" Dino asked shocked.

"Dino-Nii I didn't do it, please believe me I love my family I couldn't." then more tears streamed down tsunas eyes. Tsuna Hugged Dino's waist Dino then pushed him away.

Before tsuna left the room he picked up yamamoto's Vongola ring and put it on one of hid figures as he did with the others. He then left the room running. He started running towards a place her knew, he ran towards byakuran, he is...

leaning on byakuran for help.

When tsuna got to byakuran's he was still bloody and crying. When byakuran opened the door and saw tsuna it was utter shock. "He killed him he killed the last of them byakuran I don't know what to do." he then hugged byakuran, this time byakuran pulled tsuna into a tighter hug. Tsuna fell asleep in his arms. While he was asleep the Primo Family Appeared before byakuran.

Once tsuna woke up byakuran was next to him. "Tsuna I am sending you to a parallel world. In this world the mafia does exist, so does the vongola but, you have no idea what the mafia is, your a clueless child, there will be a new Vongola The Tenth. You are going to live a normal life, your father is CEDEF still, you are also still No-Good Tsuna. I will be in this world with you too. But remember no mafia as much as you try, your friends will know you but they wont be your friends, you'll be 15 again, you can bring your rings, box weapons, Pills(Not that he needs them), your gloves, and anything to do with the mafia, but you have to hide them. Do you understand."

tsuna nodded his head, tsuna gathered everything to leave. He on him has all the vongola rings. All of the vongola's Box Weapons And more Box weapons that are normal, his headset and contacts, his mittens, tonfas, katana, naginata, dynamite, a baseball bat, And boxing gloves on him.

He was not going to leave anything precious behind.

The next day tsuna woke up in his bed in his home in Namimori. He was not surprised at all. He remembered the night before. He wish he didn't. He looked over at his clock it was 7:30am. He got up and got ready for school, like usual, when he was done he went down stairs. "maa maa Tsu-Kun your up early aren't you?" I nodded my head, this will be a daily occurrence from now on I bet.

I walked to school alone like I did before I meet them. It was quiet, peaceful, sad, lonely. He remembered everything they did on they way from school. Then a tear slowly passes his cheek as he slowly walks.

Gokudera was passing by and he saw tsuna, this for him is a rare occurrence, no one see's him till he runs into the class room late. Gokudera looks over too tsuna he see's that tsuna looks more mature, he then notices the tear. He stood there in shock. He couldn't think of a reason Dame-Tsuna could cry.

Tsuna was slowly walking still. He Managed to get to school on time(Of course he's not Dame-Tsuna anymore.) when he walked into the class room everyone gasped. They were surprised to see them. Everyone watched as tsuna walked over to his desk and sat down, without falling, and put is head on his desk. They all had shocked looks on his face.

Since tsuna was early it was Okay for him to take a short nap.

After class started tsuna was a little awake, enough to say "hie" when his name is called. Once again another shock, the teacher almost fell over due to shock seeing tsuna so early. After attendance tsuna put his head back on his desk. He was still very sleepy. During class the teacher got frustrated. "Sawada answer this question." he said. Then tsuna got up lazily. He gently walked to the white board. He then answered the question correct.

Once he went back to his besk he felt someone looking at him. He then turned over to gokudera, as soon as tsuna looked and him his head turned. Tsuna then looked over to yamamoto this is the one face he needed to see safe. Once he looked over yamamoto's features he fell asleep.

He then heard the lunch bell go off. He grabbed his lunch and raced to the roof before anyone could. Once he got to the roof he made sure no one was listening. He then pulled out his phone and called byakuran.

Gokudera. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, And Chrome walked to the roof with there New boss.

When the got there they were surprised they couldn't open the door. Then they heard tsuna's voice utter a very familiar name. "Byakuran."

they tried to listen in.

"it's me Tsuna, I made it safely, I was surprised this morning you weren't next to me" he then chuckled.

"it's a joke, hahaha I'm at school, lunch time, you know I hate this right, when gym comes I can't hide the scars or my skills," silence.

"Yeah I know right why would I want to. I don't, but they scars and the rings, I brought them to school, along with uri, and Nat-Su." more silence. "Yeah, will I see my only friend tonight, I hope so, I am cooking tonight," tsuna laughed, "I'll be home late thought, I am going to the batting cage to practice my swing, I am getting rusty, then I am going to the ring to practice my boxing again, then im going to do some Tonfa training in, the ware house. After that I'll go to my house OK, Good bye." then tsunas hung up.

The others were shocked at what they heard. Tsuna was friends with byakuran, and he is going to a batting cage and boxing ring willingly. So after school they decided to follow him after school.

After tsuna hung up he went back to the class room, when he sat down he could feel intense stares, it made him feel uncomfortable but he couldn't tell them, he just brushed it off.

Through the class day tsuna continued his hot streak of doing everything perfectly. During gym people were surprised to see tsuna change with the rest of them, they were surprised by his abes, the ones he actually have, and his scars both. These scars didn't look like they were from bullying, they look liked they had been there for years, like he earned them, like he's been through more then he puts on.

During gym, tsuna did everything perfectly. He can't hold back, it's not in his nature anymore. Today the class was running, they expected tsuna to be last. They never imagine him coming first, not ever.

Soon school ended and Tsuna walked to the batting cage.


	2. Chapter 2

While tsuna walked to the batting cage he didn't notice his ex friends following him. It more like he didn't care anymore. He was a normal student know what others do and the mafia do is not his business anymore. He simply didn't care anymore. He loved them he did but they are safe and he's not going to jeopardize that.

When he go to the cage he gave the money he took out his bat. Yamamoto gasped when he saw the bat.

It was signed by one of the most famous baseball stars. Tsuna in his world got it for yamamoto for his birthday. Since yamamoto died it's his to use now.

Tsuna started hitting all the balls. He kept getting a home runs. Yamamoto was shocked surprised, and exited all at once. Everyone else were suspicious of him. When tsuna had enough he slowly walked to the boxing rink. Tears came out him right eyes slowly. He stopped before he got to the rink. He looked at the sky. "If the sky protects his elements how come all I do is bring around danger," then another tear fell down his cheek. He then finished his walk to the rink.

Once he entered the people were surprised to see him. Tsuna didn't pay any mind. He took out reyohei's gloves. He put them on tightly on his hands, the started punching a dummy. He was boxing longer because he was frustrated, he was angry, sad, and another boat of emotions. On of the most he felt was betrayal.

After tsuna was done boxing he walked to an empty warehouse, when he got there byakuran was waiting.

"I knew you'd be here tsu-chan." byakuran said.

"of course id be here since when have I not been." tsuna then giggled.

"You know this place is dangerous, people could feel your rings since they cant be hidden." byakuran said. Tsuna just laughed. He then put is bag on the ground. He then pulled out his tonfas

"wanna spar? Haven't done it in a while." then tsuna attacked byakuran, the sparred for a good 30 minutes straight. The guardians still following.

Now that they were done sparring they held a friendly conversation.

"Byakuran, I am going to let uri out. She needs to run."

"are you sure about that, she might try to find gokudera."

Gokuderas ears popped up hearing his name.

"I know but she needs out, I know she missed Gokudera but she needs let out, she knew gokudera wouldn't be there forever."

"Tsu if your sure, you always knew better."

then tsuna released his storm flames inside him. Tsuna can use all seven flames. He used his Mongolia storm ring. The others didn't notice this but Gokudera. Then uri came flying out. She started running around playing with tsuna and byakuran. Then someone busted into the ware house.

"I smell Vongola," said a man in a suite

he looked all around but all he could see was tsuna and byakuran and a storm cat.

"where are they, I swear I felt a vongola ring go off,"

tsuna just laughed, "You'll never get them, they are not even here." then tsuna pulled out his katana (more like yamamoto's katana.) and prepared to fight, the fight was short and sweet. Tsuna won. During the fight yamamoto left. He went home.

After the fight tsuna turned to byakuran. "you know what I like to do after a fight don't ya." Byakuran nodded. Tsuna grabbed his hand "Let's go then," and dragged him out. Tsuna let go and went before byakuran.

Byakuran stayed behind.

"Come out Vongola, you should come with and pay close attention to tsunayoshi-kun, you can be invisible if you want because of chrome, he'll just think chrome is there he wouldn't mind, listen to whats going on and really look at him," then byakuran skipped out after tsuna. Soon they arrived at a Karaoke shop.

Once they got to the room tsunayoshi-kun took off his gloves he was wearing. His vongola rings were showing all 7 of them. Everyone silently gasped. They looked at him with surprise, he knew about the mafia, more he had a big part in it. He sat on the couch in the room he put his arm up on the back.

"You wanna go first or should I." byakuran elected tsunayoshi first.

"first I got a question, why do you trust the vongola so much in this time, I mean gokudera, or some one could turn you into the mafia any second?"

tsunayoshi looked byakuran in the eyes the sighed "because I love them they might not know it but all the vongola are my friends, I am here to protect them make them stronger, im here for them, and there betrayal wont hurt as much as the one I've already experienced, you see these rings,"

he pointed to the vongola rings. "i got them all from my friends, after they died. Did you know what happened, Reborn murdered them, every single one of them, he found out a secret about me, he couldn't take it so he went on a rampage and killed everyone, you know how there was one left right, he was killed right in front of my face, his head was cut off, with his own sword, he didn't see reborn." tsunayoshi let out a dark chuckle.

"Dino walked in while I was on the floor. He said I killed them, he wouldn't believe me. So I went to you, after one of them dropped like flies, I took the vongola rings off of them for remembrance, I took there box weapons, I took what was most precious to them because now its the most precious to me."

byakuran saw him he was a wreck, he could barley sleep, he looked worn down. "Now I can't go to sleep without seeing his head get cut off, so you see their betrayal wont hurt any worse then what reborn did."

then tsuna got up and he walked to the karaoke box and looked for a song then he found one.

**"Skyscraper" by ****DEMI LOVATO**

he loved the song it was a very emotional song.

After he put the song in he waited for the music started.

Then he began to sing.

_**[Verse 1:]**_**  
>Skies are crying, I am watching<br>Catching tear drops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending<br>Like we never had a chance  
>Do you have to make me feel like<br>****There's nothing left of me?**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper**

_**[Verse 2:]**_**  
>As the smoke clears, I awaken<br>And untangle you from me  
>Would it make you feel better<br>To watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper**

_**[Bridge:]**_**  
>Go run, run, run<br>I'm gonna stay right here,  
>Watch you disappear<br>Yeah, oh  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah, it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Oh Oh<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<br>****  
>(Like a skyscraper)<strong>

**Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<strong>

tsunayoshi started to cry a little bit after the song he couldn't help it. Then all the rings lit up with each respective flame, everyone is is awe.

"Byakuran, I only ever lit on up at a time but this has never happened, all the flames lit at once." then tsunayoshi spoke again. "well byakuran you paying." then tsuna tongue was sticking out at byakuran. Tsunayoshi was acting playful again.

" fine but after this your getting a job,"

"hai, hai, byaku-chan." then tsunayoshi ran out of the room.

He ran towards yamamoto's place. He opened the doors to take-sushi. When he opens the front door takeshi was there on a stool. Tsuna slowly walked in. "um hello, im looking for the owner." tsuna said calmly yet quietly.

"oh he's not here right now may I ask why,"

"oh, it's not very important, I can talk to him later," then tsuna saw yamamoto's Vongola ring.

"Nice ring." tsuna said, then he left the shop.

Yamamoto left the shop after tsunayoshi and saw his ring light up, he noticed all the vongola rings.

The asari came out of one of tsunayoshi's rings.

"Hello tsunayoshi, long time no talk,"

"Hello Asari, First vongola rain, may I ask why I have the pleasure to talk to you,"

yamamoto was looking at tsunayoshi he could talk to asari, and had all the vongola rings.

"I came to warn you young vongola, we sent you here for a reason,"

"Wait you sent me here, I thought Byakuran did,"

"No, he Helped, it was our idea the Primo Family of the vongola, we want to keep you safe, please take our warning seriously, your vongola rings, don't let anyone have them, not even yamamoto and the others, yours are more powerful out of all of them, since your family has been through more, and I am sorry to hear about yamamoto."

"I understand, plus I was never going to give them up to no one, and yamamoto's death was the hardest on me, since I watched it, I should've sensed it I would've stopped it."

"We understand tsunayoshi, you and your pure heart, now that you've been warned, I need to say goodbye soon, just remember that they are no longer your family but that doesn't mean you can't protect them." then asari disappeared.

Yamamoto who heard everything was shocked at what he heard, he heard about him.

Yamamoto though it was better not to mention this to anyone. And boy was he right.

After his rough day tsuna went home, his mother was probably out or asleep, so tsuna made his own supper.


	3. Chapter 3

Once he started cooking the aromas filled the room. Halfway through before he was even finished cooking his mother walked into the room. Her face was red.

"Tsu-chan what are you doing in mommy's kitchen?" she asked. Tsuna looked up from what he was making with a smile.

"I got hungry from a long day and you weren't around so I decided to cook my own supper." then he continued. He was making Italian food.

He was used to eating it, and he missed it. He was making Alfredo.

Before he could finish making supper byakuran walked into the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun, do I get the pleasure of tasting your wonderful cooking again?"

Tsuna smiled at his compliment, he was just about done cooking at this point.

"Yes byaku-Chan~" then when tsuna got done cooking he plated three plate one for him, one for byakuran, and one for his mother.

One he finished plating them he placed them on the table ready to eat. They all sat down at the table.

Nana was weary about it though she knows her son is not the best at many things.

Byakuran and tsuna ate the food like it was a normal every day occurrence. So nana decided she'd try some.

She took out the fork and gently picked up the food. She slowly placed it in her mouth, she was afraid of the taste. Once it was in her mouth she was surprised by the taste. It mas magnificent, it was better than anything she ever made. She looked over at her son, he was smiling, brightly ans eating his food calmly.

After Dinner, Tsuna cleaned up his mess. He invited byakuran to stay the night. He smiled brightly and gladly agreed.

Tsuna let him sleep on his bed, while he sat on the floor on a futon.

Byakuran pouted, he wanted to be next to tsuna, tsuna no matter how much he asked refused.

Before tsuna went to sleep he finished up his home work, he didn't want to leave any left.

~The Next Morning~

Tsuna woke up extra early this morning.

He got dressed, then he went down stairs.

He made his lunch for the day, then he made breakfast for him, byakuran, and his mom.

His mom was up and ready by the time he finished cooking. She was surprised to see her son and his friend up before her, and with breakfast on the table. She just sat down and ate the food. She thanked her son for the meal.

By the time she finished tsuna and byakuran needed to leave.

So tsuna and byakuran left to school. Tsuna convinced byakuran to go to school with him.

Now byakuran was living with him as well.

Once they got to school tsuna brought byakuran to be registered for the school.

With time to spare tsuna made it back to the class room. He went straight to his desk. He placed his bag on the proper hook, then he put his head down.

He started taking a nap. He opened his eyes just before the bell rang he wanted to see all the ruckus about the new student.

Once class started the teacher walked in.

"Okay everyone we have a new student today, please come in."

then byakuran walked into the room.

Everyone was in a fuss. The girls over the new hot gut in class, the boys probably looking for a new friend or Jock, and the vongola well because it was byakuran.

"Please introduce yourself, sir." the teacher asked him kindly.

Byakuran had a huge smile on his face. I mean he was smiling ear to ear.

"Hello Minna-san I am Byakuran Gesso, but you all can call me byakuran." then he looked around the room looking for tsuna. Once he found him he looked to his teacher.

"May I sit next to Tsu-chan."

at that everyone looked at tsuna. Tsuna was smirking.

"Now Byaku-Kun~ you don't need to sit next to me, we see each other all the time."

then byakuran still smiling went over to his seat, next to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto turned to Byakuran with a smile on his face, he was trying to hide his hate.

"Hello I am Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you Takeshi-kun, I am byakuran Gesso,"

"Lets get along Gesso-kun,"

"Sure, but call me byakuran,"

Yamamoto nodded then the started paying attention to class. Or so you'd think.

Yamamoto was thinking about his hate for byakuran, and byakuran was thinking about how tsuna can get along with his guardians.

Soon lunch crept up on them, tsuna and byakuran made it to the roof before the Vongola.

They sat next to each other. They started to eat and talk.

"Byakuran, thanks for coming. You know it's nice to have at least one friend."

then the vongola opened the roof door. Byakuran and Tsuna were totally oblivious to it.

"They really hate you don't they, Hahaha, I guess they would, but their leader isn't like me huh,"

"Tsuna, you said your not getting wrapped up in the Vongola,"

"I know, But protecting them will be hard, but as long as I can do that and not get involved into the Mafia anymore."

"Aha I knew it you are in the mafia," tsuna jumped at the voice, it was unfamiliar, yet he heard it before.

"Vongola Decimo," Tsuna shouted.

Then byakuran covered his mouth.

"Tsu-kun, I am doing this for you, you said vongola shall not get hurt because of you again," then he knocked tsuna out.

He then placed tsuna on the ground gently.

"Byakuran, why are you here, what are your reasons." said V10(i don't have name so he'll be V10)

"I assure you, it has nothing to do with you. Everything is for tsu-kuns sake."

"are both of you in the mafia."

"No, I just am, tsuna was but wants not part in it, but he has the strength to be a hitman. All he wants to do is protect Gokudera, yamamoto, sasagawa, lambo, hibari, mokuro, and Chrome."

"Why does he want to protect them?"

"They are vongola and those 7 are most precious to Him"

"Why wasn't my name in that list."

"Because your not Vongola, reason will be given answers will be solved, but in due time,"

"Why are you with him, if he is on our side,"

"i am always on tsuna's side, you have no idea what he has seen, what he has been trough, even though he has been through so much he is still the same kind hearted man, I meet years ago,"

they all looked at tsuna, they were surprised someone as not good as him can tame byakuran.

Then he grunted.

"Enma," the name passed through his lips.

"Tsuna, enma is dead, remember, He Killed them,"

"Who is enma and who killed him." reborn came in and asked, he mysteriously appeared on the roof.

"Enma, was Tsuna's brother, someone close to him, as to who killed him it was someone Tsuna trusted most in the world."

"So tsuna was betrayed,"

"Yes, in more ways then one, tsuna was in the mafia, just like the vongola, he had seven guardians, they were best friends, lets say his cloud, was like Hibari, but tsuna tamed him, the person who killed his brother, killed everyone of his guardians, one by one, he left a day between each kill, then the last person, was killed right in front of him, he was killed with his own weapon,"

"So He has been through so much, why does he like the vongola so much."

"That, Reborn I can't Answer you, only tsuna can tell others his truth,"

"Byakuran, lets get to class," Tsuna stated. He didn't mind that byakuran told them his story.

He just didn't want them to know who he was, his position, his power. He wanted to protect them from the out side, he wanted them to be saved. He wanted to save them himself.

He didn't want to ruin the current tenths life, so he wanted to keep who he is to himself.

He didn't want to be decimo again he just wanted to be with is friends. But he knew that can't happen if he wants them to be safe.


End file.
